secretos del pasado
by blackoctubre
Summary: bueno muchos se quedaron con la duda de mi anterior fic de mi gran pequeña huida y aqui esta la forma en la que marceline y finn se hicieron pareja pasen y lean porfavor
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy yo de nuevo blackoctubre trayéndoles otra historia jejeje ahora finceline como lo prometí pero como deje a muchos en duda con lo de mi anterior fic de mi gran pequeña huida aquí les dejo como finn y marceline se hicieron pareja jejeje se asustaran un poco creo ni idea habrá una que otra sorpresita por ahí o tal vez no **

**Hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador **

**Pd: norus es creado por mi mente rara **

**Ahora si comienza mi historia**

Cap:1

Finn: aun no entiendo, porque decidí salvarla a ella envés de a mi amor, no entiendo, tal vez este enamorado, pero aun asi no entiendo porque lo hice, será que no amaba a la princesa flama como creía pero no entiendo porque la salve a ella, sigo sin entender porque salve a marcy envés de a mi novia realmente aun no lo entiendo

Jake: hermanito no te resuenes tanto porque me preocupas enserio estas bien finn?

Finn: no creo hermano no sé qué tengo, porque deje que la princesa flama terminara asi…..

-Mientras tanto en una cueva muy lejana-

Norus: la nocheosfera te espera marceline

Marceline: pero aun no entiendo porque te mandaron a ti?

Norus: tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo

Marceline: que tú seas un semidemonio de primera clase no ayuda mucho

Norus: si pero recuerda que fui el mismo demonio que te salvo la vida hace tiempo

Marceline: si lose, me pregunto aun porque mi padre decidió llamarme en estos momentos

Norus: el señor de la nocheosfera no me dijo nada solo que venga a buscarla

Marceline: espero que mi padre no intente con otros trucos absurdos convertirme en la reina de la nocheosfera

Norus: pero sabes que para eso necesitas casarte

Marceline: si lo sé pero aun no quiero hacer eso, me gusta vivir en ooo

Norus: lose por eso yo aún no quiero quitarte esa libertad que tienes

Marceline: por el momento iré a la nocheosfera para ver qué problemas tiene mi padre

Norus: ni idea a mí solo me mandaron a enviarle el mensaje me retiro

(Abrieron el portal para ir a la nocheosfera y lo traspasaron)

Llegaron a la nocheosfera, que como siempre estaba en caos y llena de demonios

Norus: ya llegamos me voy a mi casa

Marceline: espero encontrarte en otro momento (se despide de norus)

Norus: cuídese señorita de la nocheosfera (se va flotando)

-Con finn y jake –

Jake: hermanito no te preocupes vamos a comer burrito de todo, ohhh hermoso burrito de todo te amo mucho

Finn: aunque me gustara marceline ella no sentirá lo mismo por mi

Jake: hermanito ven a comer burrito de todo tiene de todo hasta carne del carnicero

Finn: (se acerca y mira el burrito) no tengo hambre quiero pensar sobre esto

Jake: no, eso sí que no finn tienes que comer si no que dirán las princesas que no te alimento bien

Finn: (toma un trozo del burrito y se lo come) jake ya me puedo ir?

Jake: mm…. No, no has comido nada

Finn:(toma el resto del burrito y se lo come de un bocado)

Jake: mmm… bueno pero que no se te olvide que iremos a tocar hoy en casa de marcy

Finn: después de lo que paso con la princesa flama no estoy de ánimos

Jake: mmm… como quieras

**Jejeje hola si mucho misterio y dudas jejeje pues realmente eso lo sabran después bueno ejem ejem el que quiera saber algo mándelo aver si se los respondo jejeje realmente no me he inspirado mucho jejeje pero bueno aquí comienza esta nueva histora les quiere este pequeño demonio blackoctubre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola soy blackoctubre de nuevo aquí amm... Hola quiero agradecer a los que dejaron reviews y los que no también jejeje **

**Hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**

**Pd: solo norus me pertenece nació de una mente rara XD**

**pd: andy es una amiga y escribió este capitulo conmigo grax andy**

**andy: hola **

**andy y yo : les dejamos de molestar aqui esta el capitulo **

Cap: 2

Marceline poco tiempo después de que norus se fuera fue al castillo de la nocheosfera para hablar con su padre y se subió a uno de la mitad monstruo para llegar más rápido y poder regresar a ooo lo más pronto posible, cuando llego abrió la puerta, vio a su padre sentado en el trono con cara de cansado, de no poder aguantar mas

Marceline: que ocurre padre, para que me llamaste aquí

Hunson: necesito que cuides la nocheosfera no sé por cuanto tiempo aguantare esto por favor ayuda a tu pobre padre

Marceline: padre sabes muy buen que yo no quiero heredar la nocheosfera

Hunson: pero marceline si tú no la cuidas quien lo hará?

Marceline: me gusta vivir en ooo y eso lo sabes, porque crees que hui de aquí

Hunson: no se me ocurre el porqué hija mía

Marceline : yo hui de la nocheosfera porque te gustaba controlarme y no te gustaba las cosas que yo hacia

Hunson: pero Marceline eso lo hice por tu bien y lo sabes

Marceline: padre aun no quiero perder mi libertad, el día que yo me convierta en reina ya no podre salir de este castillo

Hunson: bueno pero por lo menos quédate hasta que me recupere un poco

Marceline: me quedare pero solo será por poco tiempo

Hunson: eso me alegra hija

-en la casa del árbol con finn y jake-

Jake: hermanito alégrate anímate enserio

Finn: el rey flama me matara cuando descubra lo que paso con su hija

Jake: hermanito relájate

(de la nada se abre un portal hacia la nocheosfera )

Jake: y esto (mete su cabeza) finn es la nocheosfera

Finn: jake ten cuidado puede cerrarse el portal de un momento a otro

Jake: ( jugaba con el portal a estar dentro y a fuera ) mmm…. Cierto (se detuvo) pero porque hay un portal hacia la nocheosfera y no hay nadie atreves de él?

Finn: puede ser el portal que abrimos tiempo atrás pero no sé porque se volvió a abrir

Jake: que tal si marcy está en peligro? O peor toda la nocheosfera?

Finn: no creo que marcy este dentro ya que le dijo a su padre que nunca más volvería

Jake: nunca se sabe entonces porque se abrió el portal?

Finn: seguramente el portal se volvió a abrir porque tal vez BMO dejo caer un poco de leche de insectos sobre el

Jake : claro échale la culpa al pobre BMO

Finn: tienes tu alguna otra idea?

Jake: no se talvez la nocheosfera si este en peligro

Finn: jake yo me quedare aquí, tu ve a ver a marcy tal vez ella sepa algo

Jake : no que tal si ella me quiere comer

Finn: entonces entremos, esperemos que el portal no se cierre

ambos entran al portal y de repente chocan con alguien, un chico castaño de 1.85 de alto, claro de color, con un ojo color carmesí y el otro color verde

norus: cuidado

finn: perdón

norus: no eres de por aquí verdad no hueles a muerto no tienes facha de demonio ni nada de eso que eres?

Finn: soy un humano

Norus: un humano en la nocheosfera?

Jake : y tú que eres?

Norus : soy un semidemonio que mas puedo ser

Finn: porque semidemonio

Norus : mi padre era un demonio y mi madre era humana

Finn: entonces eres mitad de mi especie?

Norus: si pero no cambies el tema humano que haces aquí?

Finn: vine a ver qué pasa en la nocheosfera y porque salió un portal en mi casa

Norus: puede ser que se abrieron los portales en que Marceline vino aquí, aveces pasa, son como puertas eléctricas se abren todas a la vez

Finn: entonces marceline se encuentra aquí?

Norus: que te acabo de decir pues claro

Finn: yo creí que Marceline no vendría a la nocheosfera después de que su padre la engañara para convertirla en reina

Norus: de hecho ella vino por su propia cuenta

Finn: QUE!

Norus: si lo que escuchaste ella vino porque quiso

Finn: llévame con ella

**Hola si soy black le corte mucho la emoción jajajajaja XD**

**Norus: al fin escribes mucho**

**Yo: tú cállate regresa a ahí **

**Norus ok…. Amargada (se va)**

**Yo: pobrecito me tiene que aguantar a diario **

**Bueno continuando jejejeje gracias a los que me leen Andy a ti igual gracias esto el siguiente capítulo no sé cuando lo subiré jejejeje pero será un día de estos puede ser viernes jueves domingo me entienden jejeje bueno si tienen alguna duda se las puedo responder jejejej se cuidan les quiere este pequeño demonio blackoctubre**

**~nota de Andy: nuevo record (creo ._.), el capítulo más largo XD….. espero que black no se moleste conmigo por la intromisión ._.u~ **

**Black: no lo hago por cierto gente ella es Andy ella me ayudo a escribir este cap jejeje por eso le dije gracias **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola si soy yo de nuevo blackoctubre ahora aguantando a Andy que dijo que se iba a colar el resto del fic XD solo en los comentarios finales pero no le creo saluda Andy**

**Andy: hola a todos no le crean a Black w solo me meteré en los inicios y despedidas**

**Blackoctubre: valla al rincón a reflexionar sobre su vida**

**Andy: ya es hora de escribir el sig cap**

**Blackoctubre: bueno cierto**

**Hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**

**Solo Norus es creado de mi mente rara pobrecito me aguanta a diario**

Cap 3

Finn y Jake fueron con Norus al castillo, llegaron y vieron a Marceline algo asustada ya que ella no sabia que el humano y el perro habrían entrado a Nocheosfera sin motivo aparente y menos que entraran sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Finn: Marcy estas bien?

Marceline: claro que si por que no lo estaría?

Jake: es que se abrió un portal a la Nocheosfera en nuestra casa por eso creí que estarías en problemas

Norus: los conoces?

Marceline: si Norus los conozco ellos son Finn y Jake de las tierras de ooo

Norus: ohhh genial

Finn: Marceline porque viniste a la Nocheosfera?

Marceline: es por mi padre está enfermo

Norus: el señor de la Nocheosfera está enfermo? entonces por qué me mando a ooo?

Marceline: por eso es que me quedare en la Nocheosfera hasta que se recupere y después me iré a ooo

Finn: y Jake y yo nos podemos quedar aquí mientras que tal si atacan si alguien se entera que tu padre está enfermo

Norus: me niego

Finn: porque? qué pasa si matan al padre de Marceline?

Norus: yo soy el mejor que puede cuidar de mi prometida y a mi suegro

Finn: (con cara de sorprendido) Marceline es tu prometida -mente de Finn: no puede ser ya la perdí-

Norus: si lo es por?

Finn: nunca creí que Marceline tuviera un prometido

Marceline: después de que terminara con el estúpido de Ash me regrese a la Nocheosfera y mi padre decidió comprometerme, después de eso regrese a ooo para evitar el compromiso y eso es todo

Norus: yo la ayude a escapar porque es lo que hacen los amigos

Finn: entonces a ti no te interesa casarte con Marceline?

Norus: estar con una loca y genial vampiresa ni idea viejo (sintiendo miedo ya que ella estaba ahí y el estaba un poco sonrojado)

Marceline: yo no me quiero atar a nadie, quiero seguir siendo libre y poder viajar por todo ooo

Finn: bueno –mente de Finn: estoy salvado creo que aun tengo oportunidad espera que estoy diciendo ya me decidí inconscientemente bueno inconciencia te seguiré-

Jake: entonces nos regresamos

Finn: mi lady, acepte a este caballero mientras esta en esta estancia para ayudarla a voz y a quien sea

Marceline: bueno ya que insistes

Norus: entonces el humano se quedara aquí

Marceline: si lo hará

Norus: bueno pero que el humano se quede en mi casa

Marceline: eso no, ustedes dos se quedaran en el castillo

Jake: yo me voy quiero echar la meme, me puedo regresar?

Marceline: si (abre un portal hacia la casa del árbol)

Jake: cuídate hermanito (se despide, atraviesa el portal y cierra)

Marceline: bueno Finn tú te iras a la habitación del fondo, la que está subiendo las escaleras en el segundo cuarto y tu Norus ya sabes dónde mi padre te decía donde debes dormir

Norus: en mi cuarto lose por eso me compre mi casa para que tu padre no se moleste porque te escapaste

Marceline: perdón no fue mi culpa

Norus: no te preocupes vámonos a dormir no crees hermosa?

Finn: disculpa Marceline me muestras donde es?

Marceline: Norus muéstrale a Finn la habitación

Norus: está bien

Ambos suben las escaleras y le muestra la habitación, Norus un poco molesto por la presencia del humano en el castillo, lo mira directamente a los ojos y en un tono amenazante le dice

Norus: muchachito no sé qué te crees pero ella es mía

Finn: eso podría cambiar muy pronto

Norus: te lo advierto no es bueno meterse con un semidemonio

Finn: tampoco es bueno meterse con un héroe

Norus: esto será interesante y otra cosa más ni se te ocurra salir de la habitación cuando oscurezca ya que aquí rondan demonios y monstruos que fácilmente te podrían matar

Finn: gracias por la advertencia pero he vencido a muchos monstruos y se cuidarme

Norus: ya veremos "héroe" (mientras habla empieza a cerrar la puerta)

**Bueno jejeje se pone interesante eso o no ¿? **

**Ustedes que dicen jejeje**

**Norus: ese humano no sabe lo que le espera **

**Yo: Norus regresa a la historia **

**Norus: pero creadora sabe que vivo en su mente **

**Yo: lose por eso te aguanto XD**

**Norus: amargada**

**Andy: deja que Norus se exprese no solo será tu marioneta**

**No lo es por eso vive y hace lo que el quiere en mi mente por eso es el **

**Andy: bueno ya lose , bye bye a todos**

**Bueno ya me retiro este pequeño demonio les quiere mucho se despide blackoctubre.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola soy blackoctubre con el 4 capítulo de esta historia y hoy tenemos a alguien aquí que conocen muy bien**

**Norus: habla**

**CAKE324: me toca¨?**

**Yo: si**

**CAKE324: que digo no se TTT^TTT**

**Yo: lo primero que se te ocurra a la mente**

**CAKE324: ok mmmmmmmmm SIIII OTRO CAPI**

**Norus: bienvenida a esta extraña causa**

**CAKE324: QUE CAUSA NI QUE NADA**

**Norus: ni idea, solo hablo por hablar me conoces ok no, no me conoces del todo**

**CAKE324: no porque no dejas que cuente la historia?**

**Norus: me da flojera soy un vago además ella la cuenta**

**CAKE324: a eso me refería**

**Norus: ok me regreso ahí**

**CAKE324: cof cof flojo**

**Norus: bueno en este capítulo me conocerás mejor jejejejeje**

**Yo : cálmense ya comenzare y tu norus regresa ahí **

**Norus: ok amargada **

**Pd: hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador**

**Solo norus me pertenece**

Cap. 4

Ya era de mañana en la nocheosfera era hora del desayuno y solo estaban norus y finn en la cocina

Norus: humano sigues vivo no puedo creerlo

Finn: no tan fácil te desharás de mi

Norus: mm… esa espada que tienes se me hace familiar

Finn: mi padre me la dio de alguna manera, es mi espada sangre de demonio

Norus: entonces mataste a alguien de aquí para tenerla?

Finn: no, no mate a nadie, enserio mi padre me la dejo en una cueva y fui con mi hermano a sacarla

Norus: ok… te creeré pero eso es peligroso si lo tienes aquí

Finn: porque

Norus: te pueden decir asesino

En la cocina entra mentita y se sorprende al ver a finn

Mentita: finn que hace usted aquí?

Finn: es lo que te iba a preguntar mentita

Norus: hola mentita tiempo sin verle

Mentita: norus regresaste al castillo?

Norus: claro que si mentita, si esta mi prometida debo de protegerla lo mejor que pueda o no

Mentita: cierto señor, yo estoy solo para visitar a mi viejo amigo que está enfermo y en muy mal estado

Norus: si lo se me entere apenas hace poco

Mentita :( se acerca a norus y le susurra al oído) desde cuando está el en el castillo

Norus: (le susurra en el oído) desde ayer no te preocupes hare que se olvide que estuviste aquí viejo

Mentita: gracias

Norus: y tú humano como conociste a marceline?

Finn: bueno me saco de mi casa que después ella me la regreso y tu como la conociste?

Norus: vieja historia si quieres te cuento

Finn: si me interesaría saberlo

Norus: está bien pero imagínatelo eso te lo pido te lo contare desde el inicio

(Black: enserio imagínenselo si no lo hacen puede ser que no lo entiendan)

Finn: está bien prometido

Norus: era cuando yo apenas tenía 13 años humanos era joven muy joven

Finn: y que edad tienes ahora

Norus: dime viejo pero tengo 932 años

Finn: si eres medio humano

Norus: no yo era mortal hasta que bebí la sangre de un vampiro

Finn: ohhh interesante

Norus : bueno déjame continuar, era la mitad de la guerra de los champiñones y vi a una niña más pequeña que yo como de unos 10 o 11 años, debajo de escombros y le ayude a quitarle esos escombros, ella estaba mal herida por lógica no iba a dejar que muera y le quite las piedras de encima le ayude a curarse y así estuvimos cuidándonos unos a otros durante un tiempo, casi hasta el fin de la guerra, hasta que el señor Hunson abader vino y dijo si no mal recuerdo estas mismas palabras –**marceline regresemos a casa**- y yo le dije –**disculpe señor y yo que hare ahora**- y el me miro atentamente y me olio**- tu eres mitad demonio y mitad humano cierto?-** yo dije con algo de miedo**- si señor lo soy- **y me dijo –**puedes venir con nosotros-**y yo accedi sin ningunda duda de ello , después de eso pasaron como un año o 2, yo ya tenia unos 24 años y marceline tiena unos 21 años y pues ella decidio peliar con el rey vampiro, tuvo una gran pelea, ella casi muere y casi iva a salvarla solo porque las reglas no permitían interferir y de repente ella lo mata, me alegre un poco y me dijo que bebiera la sangre para volverme inmortal, la bebi en ese momento después de eso se fue a vivir a ooo y no supe de ella hasta que un dia que regreso y me dijo que había tenido a un tipo estúpido de novio como pudo hacerle eso encerio eso me enoja( golpea la mesa)

Finn: calmate un poco encerio

Norus: gracias

**Hola soy de nuevo black octubre y por desgracia CAKE324 se tuvo que ir a no sé donde **

**Norus: me cayó bien **

**Yo: Si estuviese peleando con ella **

**Norus: pero me cayó bien eso es bueno jejeje**

**Bueno ya es todo por hoy jejeje y mentita escapo Wii XD esto creo que estodo por hoy se cuidan hasta la próxima les quiere este pequeño demonio blackoctubre .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola soy yo de nuevo blackoctubre ahora trallendoles el mismo fic pero otro episodio no tengo mucho que decirles solo que comensamos**

**Pd:hora de aventura no me pertenece**

**Solo norus me pertence y también Frank que fue bautizado asi por CAKE324 y Malka es un perrito demoniaco que dibuje hace un poco**

**Cap 5**

Hunson abader bajo a la cosina y vio a finn y a norus

Hunson: como están ( tose)

Norus y finn: bien y ested

Hunson : creo que ya mejor ( tose de nuevo, y entra un tipo lobo con cráneo afuera ojos rojos puel grisacia con un tatuaje de estrella con un collar azul que tenia una gema roja en el cuello por también la panza era amarilla y con unas espinas po detrás de su cuello)

Malka:esta bien señor?

Finn: habla

Malka: si porque?

Hunson: si es mi lacayo

Malka: cierto su sierviente al 100% disponible

Hunson :cierto( tose)

Malka:señor regrese el doctor Frank lo arreglara apenas llegue

Hunson : estabien malka solo llévame algo de comer ( se regresa al cuarto)

Malka: esta bien señor ( se tranforma en un intento tipo humano pero era diferente tenia la piel grisacia con un tatuaje en forma de estrella en el cuello y en el braso tenia guantes amarillos y un pantalón amarillo. Abre el refrigerador y le lleva comida)

Finn: viste eso se tranformo

Norus: lose es normal hasta yo puedo hacerlo

Finn: que todos se pueden tranformar?

Norus: si todos

Finn: bueno kiero una pelea contigo por marceline

Norus: bueno pero no creo que a ella le guste que la usemos de trofeo

Finn: cierto pero quiero peliar si no me saldré de forma

Norus: bueno le preguntare a malka si igual quiere participar si es entre 2 es aburrido no crees?

Finn: estabien

Norus: MALKA!

Malka: me hablaron

Norus: si quieres participar en una pelea entre los 3

Malka: si porque no hace siglos k no peleo

( salieron al patio trasero y finn apunta su espada hacia norus)

Norus: listos?

Malka: si ( ya estaba puesto en su típica forma de perro lobo infernal

Finn: siempre

Norus: bueno ( se tranforma en un dragon negro) yo ya estoy listo

(finn salta e intenta golpiar a norus con la espada pero malka detiene a finn mordiéndole la pierna y norus lanza fuego hacia el cielo)

Malka: norus no es justo eres gigante

Norus: bueno ( se tranforma en león negro) ya mejor

Malka : si

Finn: esta bien

Norus salta sobre fin para derrivarlo pero fin lo esquiva con su espada)

Mientras Norus intenta reponerse del salto, Malka atrapa la pata de Norus y la muerde, Norus sujeta a Malka entre sus dientes y lo manda a volar, luego Norus salta otra vez sobre fin y lo muerte en todo el torax, la ropa de Finn empieza a teñirse se rojo, la sangre salía de la herida de Finn

Finn: ahhh

Malka: detente norus no es a a muerte( empuja a a norus y este se golpea en la cabeza) humano resiste encerio

(malka se vuelve humano y lleva a finn al cuarto le quita su camisa y le comienza a limpiar sus heridas y entonces entra marceline al cuarto)

Marceline: finn estas bien?

Finn: tu que crees

Norus: perdón es que aveses me paso un poquito peliando

Finn: no te preocupes ( le lanza una mirada de fuego a norus)

Frank: perdón estaba atendiendo al señor Hunson ya debe estar algo mejor mmm…. Un humano interesante

Finn: y tu quen eres?

Frank: soy el doctor Frank elsever soy doctor de Hunson abader y me dijieron que te estas desangrando ( lo mira) se me hace raro que no se lo hayan comido los humanos están literalmente extintos y son buen alimento

Finn: sigo vivo señor

Frank: lose bueno ( saca una crema verde y la pone en las heridas haciendo que estas cicatricen de inmediato) listo

Finn: gracias

Frank: bueno me retiro ( se va corriendo)

**Hola si soy yo de nuevo bueno lo dejo hasta aquí perdón por retrasarme pero es que no es mi culpa la escuela del mal y apartir del siguiente inicia lo bueno y este capitulo que se merese review si o no? Aya les dejo la decisión a ustedes se despide este pequeño demonio blackoctubre .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola soy blackoctubre pero enserio perdonen mi retraso por lo del fic de echo me paso algo cómico con eso por un momento creí que los OC me hablaban XD bueno ya apartando eso enserio perdonen mi retraso escuela del mal TT_TT ahora si les traigo el sig. Capitulo**

**Hora de aventura no me pertenece los únicos que me pertenecen son Norus Malka y Frank **

**Cap. (creo que es 6)**

De la nada se escucharon unos gritos eran del señor Hunson Abader y Malka Norus Marceline y Finn fueron corriendo hacia la habitación y estaba el padre de Marceline como si tuviera rabia tenía los ojos blancos envés del color que suele tener

Malka: señor es mi culpa que la jema no funcione perdóneme

Marceline: que jema?

Malka: la de mi collar no sé si la viste pero esta cura enfermedades…

Marceline: y porque no has curado a mi padre

Malka: a eso voy no me dejaste terminar? es que solo cura a personas, las cuales su enfermedad no haya sido provocada por otra persona, pero este fue el caso. Ya lo había intentado curar algunas veces pero no funciono y me debilite mucho, por eso llame a Frank

Norus: entonces debemos descubrir quién es el que enfermo a tu padre

Finn: pero entonces quien habrá sido?

Marceline: eso debemos de averiguarlo

Fin y Norus: enserio my lady averiguaremos quien le hiso este mal a su padre

Marceline: ok… eso dio miedos muy sincronizados (Marceline se nota sorprendida)

Malka: tienes razón

Norus: bueno amor ( no debió decir eso XD, Andy: pero es genial que lo diga :3)

Marceline: como me dijiste….

Norus: bueno Marceline perdón pero eres mi prometida

Marceline: te merecerás un golpe después

Norus: está bien

Finn: ejem ejem iniciemos a pensar de quienes serian los culpables quienes han estando en la casa?

Malka: tu yo ellos y alguno que otro demonio conocido como men….. Frank entre otros

Finn: quien es men acaso ocultas algo

Malka: no solo no puedo decir quien es, pero esa persona es de suma confianza así que dudo que él le haga daño

Finn: bueno yo propongo llevar al padre del Marceline a mi casa para que la persona que provoque la enfermedad no le haga más daño

Marceline: está bien, pero alguien se debe quedar cuidando a mi padre no puedo dejarlo así solo

Malka: yo lo cuidaré, pero no puedo estar yo solo

Finn: mi hermano creo que puede ayudarte

Malka: esta bien

(Marceline abre un portal y esta Jake durmiendo Finn cruza primero el portal y despierta a su hermano)

Finn: JAKE DESPIERTA!

Jake: que paso estaba soñando con el carnicero de nuevo fue, horrible Finn!

Finn: cálmate viejo

Jake: quien es él y que hace el padre de Marceline aquí?

Finn: después te lo explico viejo

**Hola si sigo pidiendo perdón enserio por favor TT_TT perdónenme enserio mañana o pasado escribo la continuación aquí está de nuevo este pequeño demonio de nombre blackoctubre bueno que les pareció acepto cualquier cosa review, critica, amenaza de muerte lo que sea les desea un Buendía tarde o noche o lo que sea ahí att:blackoctubre.**

**Andy: no estes triste black…. Piensa en esto….. Ellos no pueden matarte ya que querrán saber como termina la historia ^w^**

**Black: gracias andy **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola soy yo de nuevo blackoctubre si ya sé que mi anterior fic dije mañana o pasado, pero es que he tenido unos pequeños problemillas**

**Norus: es enserio no la culpen**

**Yo: milagro que molestas**

**Norus: tenía que hacerlo me conoces**

**Yo: lo sé Norus ya bueno vamos con la historia**

**Norus: ok amargada (se va)**

**Cap7**

Finn le conto todo lo sucedido a su hermano

Jake: está bien fin puede quedarse y tu Malka ven perrito ven

Malka: me ofendes

Jake: bueno y como es que tu cráneo está afuera (tocando el cráneo)

Malka: así naci y por favor deja de hacer eso siento incomodo

Jake: está bien

-con Marceline Finn y Norus-

Norus: primero debemos de averiguar que paso con tu padre

Marceline: debemos de ir a su habitación

-suben y encuentran un pote de cristal con un poco de líquido morado-

Finn: que es esto

-Norus lo agarra y lo huele-

Norus: Marceline alguien está envenenando a tu padre

Marceline: enserio –huele la pócima- te creo es veneno de rosa

Finn- y eso?

Marceline: esto es malo no se la cura para este

Norus: ni yo

Finn: pero eso enserio es muy malo

Marceline : si lo es pero, quien habrá hecho esa poción?

Norus: solo gente que tiene que ver con la enfermería podría hacerla

Finn: me escuchan

Norus: que paso ser inferí…. Digo humano

Finn: no me ofendas

Norus: no exageres humano

Finn: pero aun así tú eres la mitad de mi especie

Norus: cierto pero aun así soy medio demonio

Finn: está bien Norus

Marceline :dejen de discutir sino no descubriremos quien hiso el veneno de rosa

Norus: humano algo se chorrea de tu bulto

Finn: pero que -_se da cuenta que su bulto sale un liquido de color rojo-_ que es esto- _examina su bulto-_

Marceline: espera Finn

Finn-que?

Norus: es el veneno ,tu pero como

Finn: no fui yo enserio se los juro

Norus: no mientas humano-_se convierte en un león negro-_

Marceline- cálmate Norus

**Bueno les tengo que dejar hasta aquí y enserio perdonen de nuevo mi retraso, pero enserio duele escribir enserio TT-TT**

**Norus: ya cálmate enserio**

**Yo: pero duele y se mancho la lap de sangre tengo que limpiar**

**Norus: está bien **

**Yo: bueno enserio les prometo que pronto tienen la continuación atte.: este pequeño demonio blackoctubre**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola soy blackoctubre y si perdón por poner el capítulo anterior muy corto claro si sangras y te duele por lógica aunque tu sigas queriendo escribir no seguras escribiendo**

**Norus: por lo menos ya estas mejor**

**Yo: claro que si para continuar este fic**

**Norus: comienza que los dejaste en duda y tención**

**Yo: ok**

**Hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador los únicos que me pertenecen es norus malka y Frank**

Cap.: 8

Norus: no mientas humano-se convierte en un león negro-

Marceline- cálmate Norus

Finn: si cálmate Norus

Norus: no lo hare hasta que expliques porque tienes el veneno en tu mochila

Finn: no se yo no lo puse ahí

Marceline: es cierto el de fin es puro y el que encontramos tiene éter

Norus: y si él lo revolvió

Marceline: además no podría ser finn el apenas entro a la nocheosfera lo tienes vigilado o no?

Norus: cierto

Marceline: ves ahí esta no pudo ser el alguien debe echarle la culpa si no me equivoco

Finn: lo ves yo no fui lo que te digo

Norus- cierto_– se convierte en su forma semihumana-_ pero aun no confió en ti humano

Finn: pero que tienes en contra mía?

Norus: ejem tú sabes

Finn: cierto se me había olvidado

Marceline: de que están hablando ustedes dos

Finn y norus: de nada marcy

Marceline: ustedes dos están actuando raro enserio no me ocultan nada

Finn: bueno lo admito marceline es que me gustas mucho y no solo a mi

Norus: a mi igual y por eso últimamente estamos peleando el y yo

Marceline: ustedes están seguros de lo que dicen?

-con malka y jake-

Jake: y tú que comes

Malka: carne

Jake: oh y tú eres como yo un perro mágico?

Malka: soy uno demoniaco y porque me haces estas preguntas me siento incomodo

Jake: está bien y tú tienes familia?

Malka: si

Jake: y como es que trabajas para el padre de marceline

Malka: para protegerlos

Jake: protegerlos por cierto creo que este ya se murió

Malka: no está muerto sigue vivo sigue respirando

-Con finn norus y marceline-

Marceline: por el momento no puedo pensar en una respuesta para ambos porque tenemos que salvar a mi padre

Finn: pero que

Norus: está bien esperare por esa respuesta my lady, por otro lado… Marcy intentaste darle a tu padre jugo de dragón?

Marceline: que es eso?

Norus: si recuerdo bien el jugo de dragón es un líquido que según dicen los demonios antiguos de nocheosfera, puede curar cualquier en envenenamiento.

Finn: donde se consigue eso?

Norus: deberás ir al mundo de los muertos y tomar un poco de sabia del único árbol vivo que hay allí, pero humano crees que podrás llegar ahí, todos los esqueletos desean la piel humana?

Finn: ya fui una vez y sé como eludirlos

(Finn abre un pasaje al mundo de los muertos como le enseño mentita)

**Muajajaja ahora yo estoy a cargo…. Ok no tanto así :3 solo escribiré algunas partes**

**Atte. Andy –MitsukiNekoi-**

**Black: tu no estas a cargo aun **

**Norus: es cierto**

**Bueno si ella escribió unas partes del capítulo otra cosa ya está cerca el final algo más que decir así 2 semanas de vacaciones juas juas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, soy Blackoctubre trayéndoles otro capítulo. Bueno, ya dejando esto comenzamos pero antes de comenzar…**

**Hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador**

**Solo Norus, Frank y Malka me pertenecen.**

**Y Sara pinguina aventurera AvP no arruines la sorpresa por favor.**

**Cap: 9**

-Con Jake y Malka-

De la nada llega Frank.

Malka: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Frank: Vine a ayudar a recuperar a Hunson.

Malka: Pero si nadie te aviso para que vengas aquí.

Frank: Pero soy su doctor.

Malka: Está bien.

_-Frank se acerca y trae el veneno en la mano y Malka olfatea el veneno-_

Malka: ¡¿Qué es eso que traes en mano?!

Frank: Es una cura.

Jake: No huele bonito eso.

Malka: Déjame oler eso.

Frank: No, no dejaré que arruines mi plan.

Malka: ¿Qué plan? - se pone en modo de ataque -

Frank: Hablé de mas –le tira el veneno a Jake-

Jake: Ohh duele y quema…

-_Malka muerde a Frank y lo detiene fracturándole la pierna-_

Malka: ¿Estás bien Jake?

Jake: Si, lo estoy.

Malka: Que bien.

-con Norus, Marceline y Finn-

-Ellos ya habían llegado al mundo de los muertos y se encontraron con la muerte-

Muerte: ¿Qué quieren de mí?

Norus: tienes de casualidad jugo de dragón.

Muerte: si tengo, pero les costará una vida.

Norus: Perdónanos un momento.

Marceline: ¿Qué haremos?

Finn: Si, ¿qué haremos?

Norus: En serio, perdónenme chicos, pero me sacrificaré.

Marceline: ¿Por qué?

Norus: Me he escapado de la muerte cuando bebí esa sangre de vampiro y creo que me quiere a mí.

Finn: Está bien, pero en serio, cuídate después de morir, no sabes que pasará.

Marceline: Cuídate viejo amigo.

Norus: Está bien, Marceline solo que antes quiero saber tu respuesta.

_-Marceline le dice algo en el odio a Norus-_

Norus: Bueno mortal, préstame tu espada.

Finn: ¿Para qué?

Norus: Solo dámela un momento.

Finn: Está bien.

-_Norus se corta una parte del brazo dejando caer mucha sangre-_

Norus: Bébela, así podrás proteger a Marceline, solo te podrás convertir en león y dragón como yo lo hago, pero seguirás siendo mortal.

Finn: ¿Seguro?

Norus: si seguro.

-F_in comienza a beber la sangre de Norus-_

Norus: Ya, vamos con la muerte.

Muerte: Entonces ¿de quién tomaré su alma?

Norus: De mí.

Muerte: Tú ya te habías escapado de mí hace mucho tiempo.

Norus: Está bien lo acepto, me escape de ti, ahora tómame.

-_la muerte agarra del pecho a Norus arrebatándole la vida y Norus cae muerto, después de eso le dio un frasco de jugo de dragón-_

Muerte: Tengan.

Marceline: No sé si deba decir gracias por mi amigo.

Muerte: Bueno, él no podía escapar más ¿o sí?

Marceline: Si, pero de todas maneras lo extrañare.

Muerte: Les haré el camino más fácil, pero se lo llevan, no quiero cadáveres en mi casa.

Marceline: Está bien.

-_La muerte hace uno sonido estilo death metal y de la nada aparecen Marceline, Finn y el cadáver de Norus en la casa del árbol-_

Malka: ¿Qué le pasó a Norus?

Marceline: Dio su vida por la cura y aun no descubrimos quien enveneno a mi padre.

Jake: En eso te equivocas está ahí inconsciente en el piso –_señala a Frank-_

Finn: Con que Frank es el que enveneno a tu padre pero ¿por qué?

Malka: Ni idea, pero ahora dale la cura a tu padre.

_-Marceline le da la cura a su padre –_

Hunson: Ya me siento mejor.

**Hola si soy Blackoctubre perdón tengo que cortarle aquí otra cosa perdón si en el próximo que creo que será el último capítulo tardo en subirlo pero es que me iré de viaje. Otra ¿cosa que quiero agregar que canción romántica quieren que ponga en el fic? Por favor en serio, sugieran. Bueno, les quiere mucho. Este pequeño demonio de nombre Blackoctubre**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola si soy yo Blackoctubre.**

**Norus: Ya comienza.**

**Yo: Tú estás muerto.**

**Norus: Vivo en tu mente, no puedo morir aunque lo pongas en el fic.**

**Yo: Está bien, está bien.**

**Hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador**

**Solo Norus (aunque murió en el fic) Malka y Frank me pertenecen.**

Cap: 10

-Marceline le da la cura a su padre –

Hunson: Ya me siento mejor.

Malka: me alegra mucho señor.

Hunson: Malka, mi fiel lacayo ya eres libre amigo mío.

Malka: ¿por qué señor?

Hunson: Ya estuviste como 500 años ayudándome.

Malka: Gracias señor pero mi familia.

Hunson: Creo que sería bueno que regresaras con ella.

Malka: Gracias señor.

-mientras tanto en la misma habitación-

Finn: No sé si sea buen momento para responder, por que murió Norus, pero ¿a quién ibas a elegir?

Marceline: A ti, pues a quien más, héroe.

Finn: En serio.

Marceline: Si.

Finn: Bueno , espero que no te moleste que haga esto – le da un beso en los labios y después de eso se da cuenta de que todos lo están mirando- esto…

Hunson: Bueno me tengo que ir –se regresa con Malka y Frank a la nocheosfera- no se preocupen me encargare de hacerle daño.

Jake: yo… me voy para allá.

Finn: Y bueno ¿aceptas ser mi novia, vampiresa?

Marceline –Claro, ¿cómo no aceptarte?

**Aquí termina este fic. Perdonen, sé que es corto… otra cosa que decir: Quiero agradecer a los que me leyeron y a los que dejaron review, y los mencionare porque en serio quiero agradecerles.**

**Le quiero agradecer a:**

**CAKE324 - gracias por todo tu apoyo.**

**NessaAbadeer.**

**Ikerramirez4 – gracias por tu apoyo .**

**Marrow-raven-eva.**

**GothicgirlGXD.**

**Guest – gracias me alegra que te gustara.**

**SkyloftGuardian - me debes un helado aun… y gracias.**

**hanna19 – me alegra que te haya gustado el fic .**

**Sara pinguina aventurera AvP –como siempre no me lastimes y si me ves me dices te debo algo.**

**Diana – si lo continúe, en serio.**

**Otra cosa, perdón no puse las canciones porque no lo sentí necesario, así de simple en serio perdonen y ya pronto tendrán un nuevo fic mío, solo déjenme acomodo ideas y ya lo subo, en serio, solo esperen. Y este es el fin de secretos del pasado. Muchas gracias a todos.**


End file.
